The fact that most of the population in small and especially in large cities live in apartments and are confined to indoor living quarters, impart some limitations as regards the issue of war time protection. A missile or a projectile or a fragment of a projectile or fragments of torn masonry elements may be the cause of direct physical damage to humans or to property. Additional mechanical threat can be created as explosive charges are activated, causing blasts and fear. The aim of the present invention is to address such issues by providing protection to some degree to apartment dwellers.